1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure and an exhaust gas treating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a honeycomb structure is used in an exhaust gas treating apparatus which treats HC, CO, NOx, SOx, and the like including in automotive exhaust gases. The honeycomb structure has plural cells (through holes) which extend from one end face to the other end face of the honeycomb structure along the long length direction of the honeycomb structure, and the cells are separated from each other by walls of the cells (cell walls).
A catalyst such as platinum is provided on the cell walls of the honeycomb structure. When exhaust gases flow into a catalyst carrier (honeycomb structure) providing the catalyst, the catalyst on the cell walls can treat components of HC, CO, NOx, Sox, and the like in the exhaust gases by catalytic reaction. WO2005/063653A discloses a honeycomb structure which includes a first inorganic material (for example, ceramic particles), and a second inorganic material (for example, inorganic fibers, inorganic particles having a relatively large diameter, and an inorganic binder).
In addition, JPA 2001-190916 discloses a honeycomb structure which is used as a DPF (diesel particulate filter). In the honeycomb structure, first, a predetermined number of honeycomb units are bonded by adhering side faces of the honeycomb units having the same pillar shape by interposing adhesive layers, and the peripheral surface of the bonded honeycomb units is cut so that a honeycomb structure having a desirable shape is formed. Further, JPA 2006-223983 discloses a honeycomb structure.
In the honeycomb structure, first, honeycomb units having corresponding predetermined shapes are formed, and a honeycomb structure having a desirable shape is formed by combining the honeycomb units by interposing adhesive layers without a cutting process. In JPA 2006-223983, the honeycomb structure is formed by combining 16 honeycomb units of three different shapes.
The entire contents of WO2005/063653A, JPA 2001-190916, and JPA 2006-223983 are hereby incorporated by reference.